


Vending Machine

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Baby Harry, First Meetings, Hospitals, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is waiting for little baby Harry to be born. And he's starving. And he forgot his wallet at home. What was he supposed to do? A very nice looking guy is sitting here, maybe he could spare some change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machine

He looked at his phone. Over an hour ago, James texted him that the baby was coming. Sirius rushed as fast as he could to the hospital. He'd forgotten dinner and, in his haste, left his wallet on the kitchen tale. Thankfully he managed to get everything requested from Lily, he'd live to see another day. 

His stomach growled and he dug through his pockets to find any spare change, nothing. He wouldn't risk running home, in case Harry came while he was gone. He really didn't want to resort to begging, but a very kind looking man, about his age, was sitting in one of the chairs with a book. He groaned as his stomach complained again. 

"Excuse me." He gave in and talked to the man, who looked up from his book, "Sorry. My best friend is having a baby, and I kind of missed dinner and left my money at home. Could you please spare a pound?" The tall man laughed. 

"Sure." He smiled brightly, "If you get me crisps. I'm much too lazy to walk three feet and buy them myself."

"Wait, really?" He was amazed that actually worked. 

"Yeah, I really want crisps and the machine is way over there. I don't want to walk that." He gestured in the direction of the snack machine, "And will you please hurry."

"Oh, yeah." Sirius blinked, not resisting the fact that whoever this guy was, he wasn't bad on the eyes. He listened to what he wanted and wandered over to the other side of the room. Buying the food and walking back over. 

"Sit down. Relax a bit." He set his book down, "I'm Remus by the way. Remus Lupin." 

"Sirius."

"Yes I am."

"No, that's my name. Sirius Black." He explained as he tore open the package of cookies he got, "God that tastes heavenly."

"Good." Remus sat back, "Now what kind of a name is Sirius? Did your parents hate you or something?" 

"They did actually. I didn't follow the rules of the family. Not that I wanted to, they're horrible." He but another cookie. 

"Rules?"

"White Catholics only. Very conservative. Not a lot of room to move around." He tilted his head back, "You always knew when you broke the rules too. See we had this whole wall painted as our family tree. When you Broke the rules, they disowned, and painted over your face and name with black paint."

"That's ridiculously harsh." Lupin looked shocked, "Now, correct me of I'm wrong, but you don't seem very conservative."

"It'd be ironic if I did." Sirius laughed, "I can see the headlines now, 21 year old gay man mistaken for devout Catholic by some guy who gave him money to buy cookies."

"Bit wordy isn't it?" He asked. 

"Maybe. How old are you?" It seemed like a weird question, but he seemed so much older than he looked. 

"21, same as you." He acted so much older. 

"Then you must have a reason for being here." Sirius stated. He liked this guy, a lot. He was really hot, sarcastic, and bookish, what else could you want? 

"Lyconthropy." He suddenly got very closed in, "It's a rare genetic disease. One of the few that's contagious. Don't worry, I have to bleed on you or drool into an open wound to infect you."

"Whats it do?" 

"Not much actually. Only thing it does is mess my brain up once a month. Like extreme period, without the bleeding or uterus parts." He explained, "Actually, sometimes there is blood. I don't remember much and it only lasts one night." 

"Wow, that's extreme." The shorter of the two had finished his cookies and was now enjoying listening to Remus. 

"They can pinpoint it pretty exactly, but they keep me here during the week so that they have room for error. And I can have some rest time after." He had just finished his bag if crisps and now they were just two guys sitting together in a hospital talking. 

"Have you done the thing yet? If that's rude, then you-"

"Two days ago. Should be out by tomorrow." He rubbed his arm under his sleeve, wincing s little. 

"What happened?"

"Sometimes, I end up hurting myself. I think I become superhuman or something because they still can't find anything that can restrain me other than the bars they keep on the window and door to keep me inside." He rolled up sleeve to show of the bandage with big red splotches here and there. His whole forearm was wrapped up. 

"Is that why you have scars on your face too?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. 

"They're old. From my first night, when I was 8." He smiled weakly. 

"Holy shit." 

"Yep." He nodded and pulled his sleeve back down, "Let's talk about something happy. Tell me about your friend who's having a baby."

"Well technically, it's Lily, but James is very proud that he had sex with her. He seriously considered naming his son 'Actual Proof I Had Sex With Lily Evans' which she turned down pretty quickly." Sirius smiled at the thought, "We met when we were 11 and stayed together until now. We got in so much trouble when we were in school."

"What for?" He laughed again. 

"All kinds of things. We once filled Slughorn's office with ballons and one of them had a stink bomb in it. He had to keep popping them until he got to his desk." Now they were both laughing, "And I would always try to get us out of trouble by flirting with the professors."

"Did it ever work?" 

"Nope. Other than this one time I almost got the Headmaster." Neither of them could stop laughing, "He was at least 90 I swear, but he was laughing so hard that he almost let us go. Sadly McGonagal came in and gave us detention."

"That is a wonderful story." He smiled, big and beautiful, "What I'm curious about is, were you two ever a thing?" 

"No!" He snapped back, a bit harshly, "I kissed him once, and it felt like I was kissing my brother."

"Why did you kiss him then?" 

"Because this one kid didn't think I was actually gay, and I just said that to keep girls away." He explained, "James happen to be sitting next to me and so I showed what I couldn't tell."

"What the hell else could the reason possibly be?" Remus laughed, "So, what about now? Have a boyfriend."

"I think someone has a bit of a crush on me."

"That depends on if you're single." Lupin smirked a little. 

"As a pringle." Sirius laughed and bit his lip. 

"Then yes I do have a bit of a crush on you." He said and sat back and looked at the other. He called a nurse to get him a pen. She brought him a Sharpie and he pulled the sleeve of the shorter boy's leather jacket. He scribbled something on his arm, capped it, and handed it back to her. He had to go for an exam, so he left a wink behind. 

He looked at the scribbles, a phone number and his initials, below that he wrote out, _BTW I <3 ur piercings. Any tats I could find later ;) _ Fuck yes he had tattoos. Just as he pulled his sleeve down a nurse came walking out to inform him that Harry was healthy and brought back to mama. 

He fell in love the moment he held the tiny bundle. His big green eyes blinked at the lights. Harry was so tiny and cute, he very suddenly wanted to have his own little baby. He'd need another daddy though, Sirius couldn't handle a baby by himself. 

"He's so little." 

"And he's mine." James had a grin that could hardly fit on his face, "He's my Harry."

"Harry Potter." He smiled and held his finger out for the bundle to grab onto. Tiny Harry giggled and stated chewing on his godfather's finger, "Now I want one."

"You could get a surrogate." Lily suggested, "Then at least one of you will have a biological baby."

"If only I had a boyfriend, or husband." He bounced Harry gently. 

"I see something on your arm." The new dad have his son back to his wife and pulled up the sleeve, "looks like someone wants to be that boyfriend."

"He just gave me some extra cash for something our of the vending machine and we ended up talking. Probably wants me in bed." He chuckled. 

"I'm sure."

~*~

"What will we do about our names?" They had been together for two years now, getting married in a few months. 

"Can I just take yours?" Sirius asked, "I don't want to be a Black."

"Only if you're the doner." Lupin countered.

"Fine. I'll be the daddy, and the wife." He sat back on his hands as he sat on the counter, "You can name our baby. Just be sure it's not something weird."

"Theodore or Ellena." Remus kissed his fiancé's cheek, "We can call them Teddy, and El for short."

"I like it. And he most certainly won't have all your problems." He moved to kiss his mouth, "Now let's snuggle on the couch and watch movies."

"I'm still amazed that you love cuddling so much. You were abused for Godsake. I'd think you'd get all flinchy." He picked the smaller one up off the counter and carried him to the couch. They got to meet the surrogate, Tonks, tomorrow. They'd emailed and Skyped a few times and they both loved her. She'd be a wonderful mother for their baby.


End file.
